1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to cases for the protection of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to cases that provide enhanced protection for the instruments received therein. Accordingly, the general objects of the invention are to provide novel methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Related Art
The worldwide popularity of instruments such as guitars, keytars, basses, cellos, violins, mandolins, ukuleles, etc. in the last several decades has led to many advances in these instruments as well as related accessories. One such accessory that has seen a wide variety of improvements is the protective case. Such cases are now available in a number of basic styles with a wide variety of materials and features that offer some combination of improved ergonomics, lower cost, lighter weight, and/or better protection. For example, instrument cases are now available in three basic styles (the soft case—or gig-bag—, the hard-shell case and the hybrid case). Cases for protecting individual instruments are now widely available in all of these three styles.
Conventional cases of the type noted-above very typically include a body with a sidewall to receive the instrument and a corresponding cover that is hingedly affixed to the sidewall. Such covers may be releaseably mated with the body with latches, zippers, hook and loop fasteners, etc. and hinged such that the entire body/sidewall is exposed when the cover is in an opened position. Such cases are intended to be laid flat on a horizontal surface before opening the case to insert and/or remove an instrument.
In one variation, some cases for stringed musical instruments (particularly guitars) have been made with a releasable and resealable opening in the sidewall at the butt-end (the lower bout) of the instrument. Thus, these cases do not have a cover that is hingedly affixed to the sidewall since the sidewall itself provides the means of accessing the interior of the case. These cases are designed for use with instruments that have an elongated neck that is attached to an enlarged body and designed to be laid flat on a horizontal surface before opening the case to insert and/or remove an instrument. In use, an instrument is inserted into the case neck-first by handling the body and removed from the case body-first by handling the body.
It is therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide improvements in carrying cases for stringed musical instruments which overcome the disadvantages associated with earlier types of cases.